


Gladiators Are More Than Fighters

by DeathDirt



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gladiator AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDirt/pseuds/DeathDirt
Summary: Barbaric practices are not uncommon in the world. Take the gladiator-style underground coliseums that are littered throughout NYC's underbelly. Strange creatures are brought and pitted against each other - some sentient, others not. One new arrival sparks a chain reaction that may not be dealt with lightly.





	1. New Faces Behind Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic so please try not to judge too harsh. I may change the ship later but probably not, so for now, please enjoy the shippiness! Things will get spicy, but our little main character is too meek for the full-out shmexing. /:
> 
> EDIT, 12/24/16 18:14
> 
> I think that later on, I'll be including explicit smut. I didn't want to right away because I wanted to focus upon the story and build-up, but I think that the characters and conflicts have been well enough established, or at least given basis, that the smut can come in. I'll be honest, though, there aren't a bunch of instances to slip smut in too much, so I really shouldn't worry. There'll be more plot progression, and I think after the story's over, unless I get a hankering for a spin-off, it'll just be done. Probably between 12 and 20 chapters, considering as of now I'm up to 7, working on 8.

Don knew what was happening. He hated being forced to listen to it, but he had to sleep with the mistress. There was nowhere else for him. Sometimes he wished he could be down with the warriors. Killing each other off. Destroying any sense of soul until he was a mindless killing machine.

There was a new arrival coming in, and they sounded pretty aggressive. But he could handle it. It was probably because he was small and weak, but Don got along with just about all of the gladiators. They all just accepted him as a caretaker, and some of the elder fighters were rather grateful. Don was a good caretaker compared to the last few stable boys. The ring had gone through three in one month before Don. Then the mistress suddenly had to stop paying for a new stable boy every two weeks.

Don was nice, always attempted some small talk, snuck food in at night when he could, constantly refreshed the fighters' water and bedding... Things the previous caretakers could have cared less about. Donnie had forgotten once or twice, but long term, he was the favorite. He was kept busy all day, tending to the specifics of diet and care. The guards liked him well enough, too. Most of them considered Don as somewhat of a pet, giving him pets, handing him scraps of food, and even letting him rest when he had long nights.   
\------------  
The larger turtle was muzzled and his arms in shackles. Both muzzle and cuffs were chained to the ceiling by a single central chain link. Don hovered outside the cell door, contemplating whether he should go in or not. The guards had said that he shouldn't give anything to the newcomer, but Don knew he wouldn't sleep well if he didn't. 

Cautiously, he pushed the door open, making a slight creak to announce his presence. The gladiator lifted his head, guttural growl shaking Don's chest. He held the specially designed spout in shaky hands, small amounts splashing out onto his plastron. After a long moment of hesitation, Donnie stepped in, halting every time the fighter shifted or the chain clinked. 

It took much longer to get to the turtle than it should have, but eventually, he was right in front of him. Even with the gladiator on his knees, he was not much shorter than Don. The olive terrapin kneeled, trying to do his best to keep from shaking under the harsh glare of the new arrival. Donnie slid the long narrow spout in between the strips of metal across the turtle's muzzle. It bumped on his lips, now shut tight.

"You need this," Don insisted, placing his free hand on the terrapin's chest. "They won't let me see you after today, and you won't get any food or water. Please?" With a begrudging grunt, he parted his lips just enough for the spout to slip in. Don tilted the base forward, water gently spilling into the other's mouth. After a moment he leveled the body of the container, allowing the newly arrived to swallow what he had been given.

"The hell did you bother for if the guard told you not to?" Even his voice was deep and gravelly. It took Donnie a minute to stop shaking. "Because. You deserve as good a chance as everyone else. I don't care what they say; just because you're a fighter doesn't make your life any less valuable." With a quick rub on his chest and a small smile, Don got up and left. Before he closed the cell door behind him, he looked back and smiled again. "See you in a few days."  
\----------  
As promised, Donnie walked back in on the fifth night after the turtle's arrival. He still had no idea what his name was, so Don just cheekily referred to him as Blue. Everyone told him the same thing - "Quiet and starving." When the day came when he was told that Blue could have some food and drink, the violet turtle was happy and quick. Up until Dax.

The triceraton had been in the ring longer than just about anyone, but he was one of the youngest gladiators. He was always nice to Don, always took his food with some measure of decency, never did anything to get in any trouble... He was perfect until he got into the ring. Then all hell broke loose. And for once, Don wanted out of his cell almost as soon as he got in.

"I wouldn't get too attached." Don tilted his head, picking himself back up slowly. "To what?"  
"The other turtle."   
"Why would I?" The reptile grumbled and swished his tail. "Just don't forget what he is." Donnie hurried out, almost slamming the door behind him. He didn't want told something like that. He hardly even knew what it meant, either.

Don playfully knocked the metal door before entering. Blue picked his head up as soon as he heard the creaking door, expecting more torture. The past few days had been spent in nothing but constant beatings and torment. He actually found himself smiling behind his muzzle at the sight of the other. "Took you long enough to get here." The olive terrapin smiled and shook his head. "I tried to talk the mistress into letting you off easy. Most fighters get stuck in the loop for a week or two." 

He once again brought the spout - the guards had been ordered for Blue's muzzle to stay on until after his first fight - and another one, similarly shaped, but with a thicker neck for the food he was to be given. "Your first fight's the day after tomorrow. You'll be out of the muzzle and the shackles after that," Don stated, joyed to see that Blue perked up at that. "It tastes alright, but try not to focus on how it feels. It's just blood and some leftover raw meat," He said, noting the wary gaze of the fighter.

He switched between food and water, with a minute or so between each round to make sure he didn't choke. "So, Blue-"  
"Blue? That's what I'm being called?" Donnie shrugged. "It's my name for you. You never told me your name, and nobody else knows it. So I thought, why not just call you Blue until you open up?" With a grunt, he turned his head away. Don frowned, internally beating himself. He was always considerate, but if anyone showed the slightest hint that would suggest he was otherwise, Donnie would be beside himself with self-loathing for the remainder of the day.

"I'm sorry. I just thought...maybe it'd be better than just saying 'turtle'. ...Never mind. I'll just get out." As he got up and turned to leave, the chained warrior leaped up, straining against the metal. "No! Don't...don't leave." Thank God the muzzle hid his blushing face. He'd never asked anyone to stay, and this was on pure impulse. Maybe because the kid was a turtle too, he wasn't sure why. All he knew was that there was a burning desire to be near him. Don had nearly had a full-out heart attack, but calmed down once he saw that it wasn't meant to be aggressive. 

He shuffled toward him and Blue eased back. "It's fine. Nobody's ever cared to give me a name. Not your fault no one's told you." Donnie relaxed, having gone stiff from anxiety. Now he was easily able to move forward without hesitation, standing almost toe-to-toe with the monster of a turtle. He only came to about the middle of Blue's chest, and even then, just barely. The larger got back down onto his knees, and Donnie did the same.

"What were you called before? You know, in your last place?"  
"Mostly Killer. Before that, it was Spike, and before that, I was called Fang. I've had a ton of names, but nobody really cares about whatever came before. What about you? I've heard the guard call you Dob or something." Donatello stifled a giggle, clamping his beak shut. He was calm again after a moment. "It's Don. Mistress calls me Donatello, and everybody shortens it to Don or Donnie. Use whatever name you want, really. Some of the other fighters call me Unicorn..."  
"Unicorn? How the hell do you get that out of a turtle?"  
"Because, most of them haven't really seen anyone like me before. A turtle, I mean. If they had, they'd probably just go with my actual name."  
"It's still ridiculous." Don shook his head then nodded. "It is, but who am I to say? I've only been in this place most of my life. Can't actually remember what came before this. But...I can say I'm well enough off, for being as much of a slave as you."

Don tentatively reached a hand out and placed a palm on Blue's shoulder. He tensed, but didn't pull away, so Don thought it would be best to leave it alone. "Well...I-I'll leave you be. Bye..." Donnie collected himself and rose to his feet, but there he froze. He didn't want to just leave it at that. So he dipped himself down into a crouch and gave a reluctant and gentle hug before rushing away.


	2. The First Fight is The Greatest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's first fight is at hand, but there are more goings on than simply cat wrestling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more about the Lady Midnight and her character than Blue/Leo or Don, so I hope you'll forgive me

As promised, the fight was 2 days later. Blue hadn't really counted on it being true - wouldn't be the first time one of the little maggots had lied to him just to get a laugh. 

Don watched from the booth where his lady was, ivory cape softly billowing in the gentle breeze. Some days he was allowed in her lap to watch the fights better, but today he was seated between her legs, with his deep purple markings painted on as they usually were during public occasions like these. It was the Mistress' signature and defining color, so her favorite was always painted with the same color when she allowed him public seating. 

It clashed a bit with his olive scales, but they were elegantly applied all the same.

He waited, somewhat impatiently, hoping that Blue would only get paired with match fodder. Don didn't like thinking that way, but he was anxious for his new friend. Scared that he might've been paired with one of the older, meaner gladiators, and that he'd get hurt or killed. Maybe it was because he was another turtle. Usually, he didn't have such deep feelings so soon after meeting a fighter like Blue.

The grating on the far side of the ring opened and the cyan turtle was seemingly shoved out - he stumbled and nearly fell into the shifting sand as he came out of the dark. Donnie tried to contain himself, but couldn't help giving a little wave as Blue shifted his gaze forward, landing on Don, situated comfortably between the Mistress' legs. He didn't wave back, but he acknowledged it with a tilt of his head. The olive-scaled turtle blushed, happy to be acknowledged. "Oh? Donatello, have you been getting acquainted with our new fighter?"  
"U-um, yes, Mistress..."  
"How does he seem to you? Another mindless animal? Or maybe like your pet Dax - mind over muscle?"  
"W-well, M-mistress..." Don had a hard time formulating an answer since the beast that Blue had to defeat had just been let out - an exotic feline with ram horns curling where ears would be, three pairs of narrow eyes, an extra pair of powerful legs, and a dripping maw to top off the fearsome image. This particular one was old and slow, flame-colored fur marred with scars, but Donnie worried anyway. He actually started to feel sick.

"I...I think maybe he's both."  
"Both? How so, Donatello?"  
"Um... Uh, I-I don't know... He just seems different, is all."  
"Is that so...? Would you like to keep him, then?" Don twisted as much as he could to see the wryly smiling woman he belonged to. "What do you mean?"  
"You can have him the same way you have your little triceraton Dax. I'll spare him some pain if you like and keep him alive, but...you know what I ask for in return."  
"Yes... I do." Don looked back to the arena, where Blue was now holding the feline in a suffocating hold. The exotic cat was trying its best to struggle, but it didn't seem to have any strength or life left, and within a moment, the body went limp. Don shuddered to think of what would happen to anything that really got in the turtle's way. "M-maybe not now... In a little bit, though. Th-that's okay, though, right?"

He looked up at the woman with wide eyes, trying to ignore the fact that something very horrible was going on behind him; the crowd demanded the cat die, and without any weapon on him, there was only one way for the turtle to kill. Donnie hated suffocating things. Especially in the middle of a fight. It seemed so cruel. Making something go to sleep only to never awaken. 

"Of course it is, dear; gone in a month." Donatello felt as if he had just had a stake driven through him. "J-just...a month? Um. O-okay, I suppose that'll be...fine." It was, in actuality, very not fine. He wanted to keep Blue around, but he didn't know how well he gladiator would take to the 'pet life' as it had come to be known. The Lady Midnight was always very partial to Donatello, so she let him keep a select few fighters away from the ring, safe and sound, and they wouldn't be sold so long as Don decided he wanted them. There weren't many that Don was allowed, but if he decided to keep one, the Lady spared no expense to keep them healthy. 

Happy?  
That was only questionable. At best. 

At the moment, Don had his spots filled up, but he could definitely ask and see if one of the four that were sentient would like to leave. Donnie loved to think that he saved those select fighters he kept, but some of them had been awful and nasty to him. Part of gladiator fighting was very fluid possession. One fighter could go between six rings in a month if the owners were so inclined. Most of the time, local owners followed a fairly routine exchange. Fighters would run through a ring one week, then another ring the next week, then occasionally go for a few days rest at a third ring, and then swing back into the arena.

Donatello sometimes thought that moving around so much would be fun, but more often than not, he was reminded of why he would've been moved so much in the first place. Servant or fighter, he'd still be a slave with no more rights than a table or a wall. At least as a servant, he wasn't treated as roughly if he performed his duties well. 

The roar of the crowd drowned out any other thought as the cyan turtle threw down the lifeless carcass. He hated dead things as much as most live ones. He turned back to where he's noticed the little servant kid and risked a small wave. The olive terrapin shrank back and the turtle in the sand snickered; the little purple-painted turtle had a cherry red face up until he covered it with wide hands. Cute. But the woman he was sitting with looked more than crooked. She looked quite evil. Difficult to pinpoint why, though.

Her skin was light brown, at a shade that was hard to tell whether it came naturally or from a tan. In addition to an ivory cape, she wore tight-fitting clothing in a similar color. The top was sleeveless, apparently leather, the same as her cape, and it didn't seem to separate from the leggings she wore. The leggings ended just below her knee, and mid-way down her shin were matching boots, elegantly made and trimmed with gold. Her body seemed rather sinister too, with long, thin legs and arms, and a very trim waistline. Maybe it was just because he was used to fat, snobby, bastard slobs, but the woman had something eerie about her.

Whatever it might've been, he was sure that it wouldn't matter to him. He never stayed at an arena for more than a few weeks. Whatever was wrong with the bitch would be far behind him soon enough. Little did he know...


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's first fight is a success, and Don's budding relationship with the fighter is going well. That is...until a little turtle can't handle some pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of filler (bleh, right?) but to make up for it, it's decently short. I've got chapter 4 done too, so I'll post that either tomorrow or the day after. Thanks for reading, as always!!

The day after was uneventful. Don went about his daily work without a care, and then the reality crashed back down on him when he came to Blue. Only a month. That's all. He had to do it somehow, but he doubted he could do what his Lady wanted him to within 30 short days. The first one was already coming to a close. But, no matter how he felt, Donnie had been told to do it if he wanted to keep Blue. 

After talking with the four he already had, two of them had told him that they were ready to leave. They were very nice about it, though - most of the time, when gladiators were done with being pets, they were mean and angry, very hateful towards Donatello. Thankfully these two hadn't been. So he'd promised to make arrangements to get them out within the week. They were decently old fighters, too, so Don presumed they wanted to fight some more before they finally kicked the bucket. That was one of the few things he admired about the gladiators. They were slaves, sure, but they still held their heads high in the face of it.

Maybe Blue would be the same. Hopefully. Don peeked his head through first, to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. It wouldn't be the first time... Blue was leaning against the window, one of the few the cells had, watching the empty arena as drunk patrons milled about, trying to find the exit. "U-um, Blue? Are you feeling...okay?" The fighter turned to face the little turtle and put on his friendliest smile. It wasn't easy to consider it that way, though. Blue's face that had previously been hidden by the muzzle was bruised and scarred, mostly on his cheek, but Don did his best to get past that. "I brought good food for you." He picked up the small bucket he carried and walked in. It was only half-full, but inside was raw, bloody chicken pieces. Backs, necks, legs, at least two whole chickens that had been sliced apart.

Blue approached, apprehensive, and when he saw the contents of the bucket, he didn't seem very satisfied. "What, is it rotten?" Don cocked his head to the side. "No...it's fine. It's all good, but I saved the best stuff for you. It's way healthier than if it were cooked, trust me. Go for the legs first," he said, pushing the bucket forward. The larger terrapin wasn't convinced in the slightest, but he wanted to get this kid as open as he could get him. So, untrusting as he was, he accepted the 'food'... It looked and felt slimy and disgusting, like it would come alive any minute. Once he finally pulled something out, he wanted to stick it right back in, but he had to keep the kid happy. 

Reluctantly, the blue turtle brought the raw meat up to his mouth and bit into the flesh. It had a surprisingly pleasant sensation as his teeth sliced right through the meat. The taste was nothing to fawn over, though. It was like most meat - bloody. But good enough for Blue. Usually, he was too hungry to care what he ate. But this ring was taking care of him. Well enough, at least. And now he could actually see what he was eating. It was probably what he'd always eaten, but he thought it looked fairly gross all the same.

"Is it okay?" Blue looked up from his meal to see the worried expression of Donnie. The olive scaled turtle was always concerned with the fighters' satisfaction. He hated to think that he did a poor job at anything he did. Blue shrugged and silently continued eating. Don fidgeted with his feet for a long time while he waited for Blue to finish. It took much less time than he thought it would, with Blue having stripped the meat away, leaving only bare bones. Don put them all back in the bucket and placed it outside the cell door. The old 'talk' was coming on. "Hey...Blue. I, uh...you wouldn't care if you just, stayed in here, would you?"  
"In here, specifically? Yes I'd mind, I'd go insane. In this ring? I could live with it. I assume you ask because you want a big pet to tote around."

Don hunched his shoulders forward, starting to feel queasy, then turned to see the gladiator towering over him. "N-no, I-I-I don't, I don't." His heart was pounding like a drum. Just seeing how truly enormous this turtle was...it was almost giving the frail little turtle a heart attack. "Then why ask? I know how this all works. You act sweet and nice until I say yes and then you put me on a leash and pretend everything's just fine. Isn't that right?" Don was starting to have a panic attack. He felt it. His chest was starting to tighten up, the whole cell went into a spiral. He didn't have the stomach to stand up. He fell to his knees, barely able to stay upright. His breath came in shallow gasps. He was in a full-blown anxiety attack. 

Blue had thought it was all acting at first, but once the little turtle fell, he had second thoughts. Donnie retched, but nothing came out. He could barely keep his head held up. Blue knelt down and tried to gently shake him, but that only prompted another gag. He had no clue what to do, but he certainly wouldn't call any guards. The trike next door was banging on the metal door like mad, so guards came anyway. As soon as they saw the little olive turtle nearly cornered by the monstrous blue, this particular group started to laugh. 

"Thought one of 'em was gonna get out for a sec."  
"Yeah, it's only the runt."  
"'Ey, I got a great idea - lets just lock him up with the big monster!"  
"Haha! That sounds great! Lady's little pet, stuck with the new guy!"

They did it. While Don suffered through his attack, the guards snatched up the little ring of keys he carried and locked the door. Blue growled at them to make them leave, but they were already on their way out. He had no idea what else to do, so he bundled the little turtle up in his arms, carried him to the far corner of the cell, and stayed there, hunched over the smaller body he held, trying his best to calm him. 

After over two hours of no response, Blue looked down to make sure the little guy hadn't died on him and saw that Donatello had curled right up against him and was softly dozing. Blue never really thought of things as cute. He lived in a world of violence and gore. 'Cute' simply had no place in his life. But this? He tried to think of it less as 'cute', and more as 'sympathetic'.


	4. Mistress's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lady Midnight is well known for her ruthless punishments. They are near-legendary. She does not tolerate disobedience, nor dishonesty, but above all, she does not tolerate mindless, meaningless abuse of her servants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Midnight is FINALLY getting more time and character development. I hope you guys like her character, because she is REALLY cool.

Donnie awoke very slowly, without entirely remembering what had happened before going to sleep. He somewhat remembered his panic attack, but not much further forward. He certainly hadn't remembered being brought back to his quarters with the Lady Midnight. His eyesight was bleary as he stared into the dark ceiling, slowly but steadily adjusting to the darkness. He wanted to get up to check on Blue, but he knew better - he was never allowed out of bed until his Lady said so. And so Donatello lay there, quiet and unmoving, until finally, the door opened. "Donatello? My darling?" 

Don was instantly at attention when he heard the voice of his Lady. "Lady Midnight! I'm here, I'm here!" He practically ran to the door, flinging it open to see the tall woman. "What do you need?" She said nothing for quite some time. Rather than speaking, she reached down and brushed her fingers against Donnie's cheek. "Are you alright?" He was confused. "Of course I am. You called for me, right?"  
"Yes, my dear. Only to see if you were awake..." Don looked up at her, sheepish and very worried. "I-I am. I...had another panic attack. But I'm just fine."  
"Good. Then I can send that beast off."  
"My Lady? Beast?"  
"The blue turtle. He's not worth you, my little one." His panic attack was coming back in full force. Blue? Gone? 

Sure, he'd been the cause of it, but, they couldn't prove that he'd done it on purpose! "Lady! Please, don't sell him off! You promised me a month!" Donnie grabbed her hand and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I want him to stay... Please..." Lady Midnight knelt down and embraced her young slave. She hated to see him hurt, even more than she did to see him so broken up over a gladiator. "Alright, then, I won't let him go right now. But if you can't clear this up, then he'll be gone faster than you can blink." Taking his olive hand in hers, she led him down the corridors to the gladiator's cell, where guards were posted, waiting for him to be carted out. It was a very unwelcome reminder of why Blue hated his life so much. A love of fighting didn't mask the fact that he walked a tightrope - one slip-up or set-up, and he'd be gone or dead. 

At the moment, he was cursing at himself for letting him get so close to the little turtle that'd taken care of him. He knew something like this would happen. Off to the next ring and never to come back to this one. The door creaked open, but he wouldn't allow anyone the satisfaction of acknowledgement. The soft, quick pad of feet made Blue brace up for what would be coming, but instead got a little olive blur wrapping his arms around his neck. Even so, Blue refused to do anything but stare at the floor. 'I hate this little runt,' he repeated in his mind, 'I hate this kid's guts, I hate him, I hate everything he is, I hate the bastard...' 

Try as he might, though, he'd gotten more attached to Donnie than he had to just about anyone else. So he was going to be repeating a steady mantra for a long time if he really wanted to hate the little squirt. Don was hesitant to leave, but he was pried off of Blue by the Lady, who glared at the larger turtle in disdain. "Donatello, please! Stay away from him. He's dangerous." Don sighed, tearing his gaze away from the turtle he was unfortunately growing to love. 

"According to the guards who came when Dax started banging on his door," she began, glancing to the wall where Donnie's friend was held, "you were having one of your fits. Then this beast," At this, she waved her hand at Blue, "grabbed you, locked the door, and held onto you until one of the others came down to get you away. Can you say anything about that?" The memory of it was starting to come back. It wasn't a huge, dramatic-feeling rush, but it simply fell into place. "I had an attack, yeah... But Blue didn't shut the door." The guards - who just so happened to be two of the very same guards who'd locked Donnie in the night before - snorted and guffawed from the doorway, but they were quickly silenced by a snap from the Lady. "Who did that, then? You could not have."  
"No, but...I think the guards did." Lady Midnight did not seem convinced, but she turned to the fighter anyway. "Is that what my little dear is calling you? Blue?" She didn't get any response. Not that she expected any. If Donatello was right, that the guards had locked him with the other, then she would have no mercy for them, but she was having trouble trying to persuade herself to consider both options. 

She dipped into a half-crouch, took a firm grip on the blue turtle's jaw and tilted his head back to look her in the eye. "Tell me now, and choose your words carefully - did you lock that door and snatch Donatello with malicious intention? I suggest you answer truthfully. It may mean your life." Jaw set, Blue growled, through bared teeth, "No, I didn't. Your damn excuses for guards laughed and shut your precious turtle in here." Lady Midnight stared at the two bright yellow irises for what seemed to be an eternity. After quite some time, her expression softened. "You have very beautiful eyes, Blue. If you weren't so big, I wouldn't mind having you as a companion to my little Donatello." She released him from her grip, letting him return to sulking, and perhaps a little blushing. 

"Guards!" The two stationed outside the door were very jittery coming in. "Go retrieve the others that were with you when you spotted the scene." Instantly, the two relaxed. They were assuming that the Lady would let the five of them take the 'guilty' prisoner to the loading dock to be sent out. They left, more than suspiciously boisterous, leaving Blue, Donatello, and the Lady. "Donatello, come here please." Donnie had retreated to the far corner for some kind of protection. He came forward without complaint or comment. "How would you like to keep Blue?"  
"But-"  
"Donatello. I am willing to forgo our little test if you are willing to take care of Blue extremely well. Almost, if not entirely as well as I keep you. Do you accept?" Don was so overjoyed, he didn't trust himself enough to open his mouth, so he nodded vigorously. "Good. Blue seems to be a very dignified gladiator. Take excellent care of him." She handed down the ring of keys that was Donnie's and let him run to the other turtle.

She often found herself loving Donatello like a son, and she intended for him to be happy when she retired.


	5. No Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is safe, Donatello is fully relieved, but there's always a hiccup in the most perfect of plans...

Another week passed by. Donnie kept trying to get closer to Blue, but any attempt at conversation was met with "I'm not your pet." Don never wanted this to happen. This was the opposite of what he'd thought of. It made his stomach churn and his head hurt. 

Then he began to almost entirely pass by Blue's cell. He never meant anything mean by it, but he just couldn't stomach the sheer rejection. He'd pass by and then go spend the night with Dax instead. The trike was a little cold at first, but he understood that he was wanted as comfort rather than as a last resort. He'd heard everything that happened in the cell next door, despite the wall between them, and he initially thought that he was the last resort for Donnie. But, as the days went on, he began to be a little more hospitable. 

Don would climb onto his lap, stretch out, and clutch his arm like it was a lifeline. The poor kid was practically dying. He'd occasionally say something, like "I don't know what to do," or, more often, "Why him?" Dax had no idea what was wrong with the little turtle, and wasn't exactly well-versed in couple therapy... But, Donnie had always been his favorite little caretaker, so he welcomed him in and loved a little bit until he came out of this odd attitude of his.

Blue, while he didn't feel wholly grateful for having been told more or less that he was going to be a giant turtle on a leash, actually missed the kid. He was more than a little bitter at having been subjected to what, to him, amounted to domesticating, but having Don gone and away was starting to eat at him. One day, out of the blue (pun intended), the big fighter started to bang on the wall where he'd seen Donatello wander into for the past week. There was a trike in there that Don had been getting awfully friendly with, and for whatever reason, Blue felt like he had a bone to pick with that three-horn. After bashing on one block in particular for nearly an hour, Blue was almost ready to give up. He gave it one more good, hard slug, and the block popped out of the other side of the wall, half of it becoming a cloud of dust, and the remaining half was crumbled beyond any hope of repair.

The space left was just wide enough for Blue to stick his hand through - "Damn thick muscles," he muttered to himself - and he could push a few smaller wall blocks out to make a window. He could see just fine with removing the one, but he wasn't even sure what or why he wanted to see in there in the first place. In fact, when he peeked in, the cell was completely deserted, save for a squeaking mouse in the corner. ...Or maybe a rat, it wasn't easy to tell.

The fallen block wouldn't be very inconspicuous, but Blue doubted that anything would be done about it. He was counting on it, even. He could keep an eye on the trike and Don whenever he wanted or needed to without a problem. The steady increase in volume outside told him that the trike would be going out fairly soon. Donnie was probably out there, too. 

Blue walked over and looked down at the ring of sand, surrounded on all sides by betting, drinking, laughing, and soon-to-be-fighting patrons. The box for the coliseum master was opposite the cells, and Blue thought he could just make out an olive figure sitting near the edge as the people continued to flow in. Right below him, the trike was probably getting ready to face some big bad animal, and he'd probably be decked out in armor and weapons and all that. Blue wasn't sure if he'd ever be given a weapon again if his last ringmaster had told this one anything about him.

The fight didn't start for another half hour. Apparently it was something pretty big, considering how many people were showing up. Blue could see the clusters of betting drunks piling up and trying to squeeze in amongst the immense crowd. Whatever made money would work, of course, but the turtle always felt that adding alcohol to already-violent attendees was just...an awful idea. Especially considering how many times he'd seen alcohol forced into gladiators like him to win a bet. He hated that. More so because of the gladiators dying when they'd almost certainly win than the real morality of it all.

Blue turned away from the window, crossing his arms and huffed. He did want to be out in the ring, just to take his mind off of the whole situation. And off the weird possessive feeling he was getting towards the other turtle. Speaking of, Donnie had come by to give Blue his food before the match, which he wasn't really excited to see anyway. Dax was going to be involved in the annual Free-For-All, and Don knew that his trike was tough and knew how to handle himself, but Donnie always worried. The annual event was always so bloody and violent and he hated it.

Don opened up the door and stepped in, preparing to just sit his bucket down and leave, but as he bent to place it on the bare floor, he felt someone hovering over him. He looked up to see Blue staring at him, rather than the food in the bucket. "Um...hey, Blue."  
"Hi."  
"...Are you still mad at me?"  
"No."  
"Do you...wanna talk?"  
"Sure."

Don took a deep breath and sat himself down in front of Blue. He didn't know what to do or say - he hadn't been able to look Blue in the eye for a week or two. "I...I'm sorry," he mumbled, hugging his knees to his chest and burying his face in the little space between. The fighter said nothing, just sat and watched as the kid balled up and apologized. He didn't think for a few solid minutes. He just picked up the little terrapin and cradled him in his arms. Blue didn't know what love was. Love of any kind. He just knew that he was feeling very selfish about this kid. He wanted to hold him and keep him warm for a few hours. And he had no idea why. Nor did he care. 

He just wanted to sit and do this. It was comfortable. It wasn't rough, or sharp, or hard, or anything. It was weird. 

The crowd outside almost shook the earth when the match started. Don had eased out of his little ball by then. Now he was stretched out comfortably in Blue's arms. "For the record," he mumbled, voice cracking, "I didn't want you to be a pet. I just wanted to keep you from getting hurt. I don't like it."  
"Don't like what?"  
"The arena. I don't like the thought of people like you getting hurt. I hate watching matches. Someone always dies..."  
"...Yeah." The larger began to feel awkward. He was more or less forcing the little slave to listen to something he hated. He didn't want that. "Donnie. When'd you get stuck in here?"  
"Hm? Oh. I was traded for about sixteen years ago. Nobody really talks about it, but the Lady said it was because I was little. She said she liked how I looked."   
"Sixteen? You barely look twelve."  
"I know. Whoever had me before hadn't fed me well or given me much attention in the way of nutrition, so my growth got stunted, or so I've been told. I'm actually turning twenty in about a month."  
"Oh. ...Good, then. I guess."  
"You know your age?"  
"No."  
"Hm. You look like you're a year or two younger than me. Just from your face. But I could be way off. Not always easy to tell with reptiles."  
"How do you figure that?"  
"Science stuff. It's not really easy to understand unless you've learned a little. I snuck into the private library once. Got the snot beaten out of me, but I've never forgotten a thing I read." Donnie sighed in near-ecstasy. 

That had been one of the best days of his life. He loved that library. He hadn't been in there in years and years, but he still remembered it all, down to the letter. Blue didn't have any inkling why learning things like that would be entertaining, but he, somehow, didn't care. He felt a warmth in his gut when Donatello told him those things. Pleasant warmth. Not the searing heat of sand that had been sitting in the sun all day.

Blue grumbled before tossing the kid off of his lap and scrambling for the back corner. He didn't want attachments. Attachments were how people hurt you. He'd been hurt like that once. When he was little... And from that day forward, he'd vowed to never allow himself another attachment like that one. He didn't believe in that. In love, adoration, or attachment. He didn't want it, he didn't ask for it, and he didn't give it. That was how he lived. He didn't like these weird feelings, all this emotion.

Donnie slowly approached the bigger turtle. He didn't want to be a bother or to overwhelm him with anything - though he didn't really know what - but he wanted to at the very least be a friend. "Blue? H-hey, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, I-"  
"Shut up!" Donnie took a shaky step back. He didn't often get talked harshly to. "Just leave me alone. I don't need you around." He was being hypocritical. He knew it. He'd grabbed Don and he'd held him for all that time. In fact, the match outside was almost over, from the sound of it. But he couldn't let anything get to him again.

Donnie gave up on talking and resolved to stay and just be quiet. That was his usual go-to, and it was rather successful. He crawled to the small pile of bedding that he'd changed just that morning and nestled down on the edge of where it met the floor. He didn't know what was upsetting Blue so much. He didn't want to cause him any hurt. He really didn't.


	6. Bitter Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Donatello's been through quite the drama in his life. Drama he wishes he hadn't gone through. And drama he doesn't want to revisit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is kinda pointless exposition, but it's mostly trying to build up to the next plot point. Sorry if the fic seems watered down X|

Blue had slept the night tossing around, unable to truly achieve any semblance of peaceful slumber. He didn't want to think about Donatello, and he didn't know why. The day before, he'd been eager to spend time with him, but now he wanted nothing to do with him. Nothing made sense anymore...

Don had stayed right where he was all night, sleeping lightly behind the larger turtle. He wasn't entirely sure about what was going on between them either. He still loved Blue - maybe not as a lover (yet), but he still loved him. He thought that Blue felt the same, and maybe he did, but it didn't seem right. Going back and forth between love and hate was only what happened when the relationship was forced... But then again, maybe that's what was wrong. Blue never got a choice. Donnie always intended to give him one, but then didn't get a chance after the fiasco with his panic attack. Maybe he should do that...

When, though, was the question. He couldn't do it now because he'd get a heavily biased and reactive 'No'. But if he waited too long, then Blue might be so conditioned, he'd just say 'yes' like a mindless drone. What was he going to do... Whatever it was, Don wanted to get it done soon. He rose up slowly from his place on the floor, gently brushing off the dirt on his side. The little turtle was tempted to leave without a word. But then he had a thought. 'Maybe if I just show a little affection, he might not be so angry.' 

At the same time, Donnie really didn't want to do it. This was a fighter. He was unpredictable, a guy who made snap decisions. He didn't know if he really wanted to touch him while he was asleep. Against all better judgement, though, he did it. He gingerly rubbed his palm on Blue's shoulder, and then was violently jerked down. The cyan fighter was so on guard at all times that he was even reflexive in his sleep. He pressed all his weight on the little servant boy, almost hopeful that he felt the comfortable crack of ribs breaking. After a moment, he felt fully aware, but still didn't want to let the kid up. He almost wanted to hurt the little guy. 

"B-B...Blue..." Blue pressed down with his hand on his throat. He was getting a bloodlust that felt like absolute fire in his gut. Or that's what he thought it was. What else would it be? When Donnie felt some lessening in the other's grip, he shot up immediately, only to have warmth spread all over his face. He'd gotten up and tried to use Blue to help himself up, but they had their plastrons pressed together, and each turtle felt something that they knew shouldn't be mentioned to the other. Don and Blue both had swells down under their scutes and didn't know why. Don laid back down, face as bright as a cherry, trying his best to ignore everything that'd happened in the past fifteen seconds. 

Blue was on top, so he had no clue what to do but hover over the kid and feel like some nasty perv like the kind that used to mess with him when he was little. He scooted back a foot or so, all the while feeling like some huge asshole. He'd just about choked the kid, one of the nicest guys he'd ever seen, let alone met, and because he got so worked up over nothing. What the hell was wrong with him?! Blue hesitantly put his hand forward, offering to help Donnie up, but the little turtle just laid there, staring at nothing. The gladiator withdrew his hand and put both down on the floor, balling up into fists and rubbing the dirt on the ground. "Sorry I woke you up, Blue."  
"To hell with me! Are you okay? Did I...hurt you too bad?"  
"Well, you almost strangled me and got me on the verge of another attack. That's not exactly making me hurt very well," spat out the olive turtle. Blue flinched at the harsh words. The kid had been so calm and docile up until now that this was entirely freaking him out.

"Um...well, I...I'm sorry?"  
"What kind of apology is that?" Blue was taken aback. "What?"  
"What do you mean? You can't just nearly strangle somebody and expect everything to be okay! Don't worry about it... There's gonna be someone new in today. I've gotta get going so I can get strangled by him, too." Donnie picked himself up and left in a huff. Blue was downright scared. Donatello had never shown such venom and bitterness in...well, anything! Not even when he expressed how he hated the arena and the fighting. 

"Good job, rook." Blue glared at the wall where he knew the trike was staring in. "Go fuck your damn self, this isn't your problem."  
"Well, shell-boy, when you start choking the one kid that's any kind of decent in this place, it becomes all of our problems. You're making it happen again..."  
"Again, huh?"  
"Yeah. Donnie seems to love you, though I can't fathom why, and he's putting all this faith and patience in you, yet you can't be bothered to repay any of it."  
"So you're saying all of this is my fault?!"  
"Most of it. But some of it's Donnie, too. For trusting someone else the way he did before, and for believing that you'd be different just because you're a turtle."  
"Well what the hell did he do to get so touchy?"

There was a long silence before Dax spoke again. "Girl came in a few years ago. Her arena name was Killer Cat, but Donnie always called her by her actual name, Catherine. He loved her, almost to death, and he always thought that she did, too. She was a good actress. Always did things for him. She kissed him, hugged him, held his hand, but if you looked hard, you could tell she was just disgusted by him. She even screwed him once. After being in for a few months, she called Donnie in in the middle of the night. She tied him up, made him look 'presentable' and yelled for the guards. The ones that came in were a couple of pricks. They..." Dax gagged, choking on his own words. The thought made him want to throw up.

"They...'had fun' with him. They didn't give a shit how much he tried to yell or how much he suffered because of them. Cat didn't give a shit about what happened, either. She got out and away. She was in that cell you're in, too. Don watched her leave without so much as a look. Just about killed him. When he was finally let go, he balled up and wouldn't stop crying for hours. Eventually, Midnight got freaked out or something because he wasn't there and she got the two guards royally punished. Donnie hasn't gotten over that since. He can hardly stomach looking at anyone with red hair anymore because of Cat. What you're doing? You're killing him. He finally got to where he's okay to come in here by himself a couple months ago, and now you're coming in to screw him over again. I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I can tell you right now, Donnie's been giving you more than you deserve. If you ever hurt him again, then you'd better hope this wall is sturdy enough to keep me in. And I'll tell you right now - it's not."

Blue felt his stomach drop. He felt like such scum. Part of him wanted to not care, but so much of him wanted to go run after Donatello and hold him. Not to hurt him, but just to have him close. And he still didn't know why! Maybe he felt guilty, maybe it was actual love he was feeling, he didn't know or care. But at the same time, none of this was his problem. If the kid was so hell-bent on being together, he could learn to live with everything he was. Or he could go die alone in a hole.


	7. Breeding Stock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie has always been a kind soul. A little ray of sunshine in the dark. But perhaps this little ray of light is about to fade away. Perhaps he has shined for too long, in the eyes of those above...

Donnie was so wigged out. The new fighter he'd been told would be coming a few days ago looked a lot like Blue. But he was definitely NOT a sibling or anything. He couldn't be. This guy was an absolute monster. Red, scarred, spikes all over the place, eyes that would make grown men want to soil themselves, and a massive build that would rival and probably beat just about any gladiator currently in the ring. It was all made worse by the fact that the new guy was stuck in one of the furthest corners of the cell block, where it was dark and damp and awfully scary. The eyes, though.

They followed him no matter where he moved. The beast was only laying down, resting, but he still looked like a menace. Donnie swallowed his fear - the thought of Blue did that well enough - and entered. He wasn't as scared as he might've been a month ago, but this guy was just scary to look at. "Hey, fella. You...okay? Settled in?" The red grunted and inclined his head in response. He was much more interested in the turtle than the mouth-watering smell of whatever he brought with him. He smelled familiar, but he knew he'd never seen him before. Maybe it was someone he'd seen before and forgotten. 

"Okay, then. I guess I'll just leave your food here..." Don set the bucket down and when he turned around, he nearly had an anxiety attack. Standing in the door was a single guard. He was standing so still, though, he almost seemed dead. Without a word, he shut the door in Donnie's face, which made him jump again. "You're not going to come out until it's deemed so." This was something new. Donnie didn't get shut in that often. Sometimes when fighters were too unfriendly, they'd get stuck with arena fodder to blow off steam, but Donnie never got shut in. "Breedin' stock, my damn eye..." The red turtle had wiggled his way between Donatello's legs, with the smaller being forced to fall back and land hard on the other's carapace. "Breeding stock? What's that?"

He laughed, very cynically. "What's that, she says..." Don huffed and folded his arms. "He, thank you. I'm almost twenty years old. I think I deserve a little respect." Red looked up and almost laughed again. He knew what a twenty year old male turtle looked like - being one himself - and this was neither a twenty year old or a male. At best, it was a gender-confused teenager. He'd see soon enough. 'Breeding stock'... How cute.

"Just hurry the hell up and lay down so I can get outta here." Don tilted his head, but did as he was asked anyway, laying back on his carapace in front of the new turtle. "What's the deal?"  
"They ain't gonna let either of us outta here 'til we fuck. You bein' the girl and me bein' the big aggressive ass that can't get enough pussy. Bein' honest, I'd be fine goin' without 'nother girl for the rest 'f my life."  
"Well, I'm not a girl. I'm just a small boy."  
"They don' care. They think you got baby-makin' parts and that's all they care 'bout. Usin' ya to make more money offa ya kids...sick." Sick was an understatement. Don didn't want to be subjected to any of that. At least his 'male' wasn't sugar-coating it...

"Wait! I, I don't want to do any of that!" The new guy grumbled a bit, already getting that crummy feeling he always got when he was being stuck in this position. "Trust me, I don't wanna do it either. But we hafta, or else we're just gonna get forced. You don' know what people're willin' ta do for the extra money they'll get from kids that'd come outta things like us... They'll start sprayin' us with hormones n' shit, lock us up in a room without anythin' but us, tie us up and then go through it all with us bein' stuck without any kind'a say in any of it. One way'r the other, they'll get me to bone you, and then figure out if we make good kids. I's how it works." Don shivered. He didn't want to think about how much his Lady Midnight had to do with this. 

"We have to?"  
"I know, kid, it don't feel right. Ya don't hafta look or anythin', and I got somethin' that'll black ya out if ya wanna. Do ya, or ya wanna try 'n live through it?" Donnie hugged himself, trying not to think about how much he didn't want to do any of this. "N-no, please, no drugs... I'll just try to take it."  
"You sure, kiddo? I promise ya, if it's yer first time, it ain't gonna be nice."  
"First time with another guy... But I don't like drugs..." The big turtle sighed, feeling very sick to his stomach. He hated when he got put with someone who was inexperienced or scared. It made him feel ten times as worse. 

"Alright...but as soon as I get off, it'll be over. Promise ya. Think you'll be okay?" Don nodded, hesitantly spreading his legs open. He didn't want to feel like one of the whores who came in often for money off the arena pictures. But he was being forced, so it wouldn't be awful...right? "Can I...um." Don was having issues talking while the fellow turtle was positioning himself. "Can I have your name? I'm Donnie."  
"If it makes ya feel better, my name's Raph. 'M sorry, really..."  
"Uh...it's fine. One of those...slave things, huh?" Raph chuckled. "Guess so. Thanks fer not bein' so freaked out." Don smiled up at Raph. "Please don't be too rough..."  
"Ain't gotta worry there, kid. I'll try bein' soft as I can for ya."  
"Thank you, Raph." Don didn't feel nearly as bad as he did a moment ago. He wrapped his arms around the thickly muscled red neck and nestled himself in. Being so big was nice.

-

From behind a wall, a guard held a recorder up to the scene he was witnessing. He had never realized how easy it was to manipulate the servant turtle...


	8. Decay and Degrading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Midnight is a ruthless punisher. She does not take any matter lightly. She does not waver.  
> She does not rest.  
> And above all, she shows no mercy.  
> Now she adds to her reputation. 
> 
> She hates gladiators, and turtles.

Don woke the next day with a much more optimistic attitude. Raph had been very nice, even after he was done...doing it. They talked a little, cuddled with one another, and Don even ventured so far to peck him on the cheek. He'd been let out later on, and he promised a visit to the monster turtle, but he'd spent the night in Lady's bed, somewhere that almost felt foreign after a night of bitter exchanges with Blue. He was woken, at the usual time, and away he went to do his chores.

The guards giggled whenever he passed by - which was odd. Some of the fighters had trouble looking him in the eye - which was odd. Dax even grumbled at the door when Donnie came by - which was very odd. Don passed it all off as a weird quirk everyone was getting. Maybe a sickness passing through making everyone act strange. Hopefully that was it. He rolled his eyes at all of them. There was one guy he wanted to see who he knew wasn't totally insane. 

After thinking on it through the night, Donnie decided he'd simply go through with his plan right away - talk to Blue and find out what he could do about their situation and relationship. He didn't even care if Blue said no now - if Blue wanted nothing to do with him, Don figured that Raph might wait on him. He'd been awfully nice so far, and he'd be around for at least a week or two. It couldn't be that bad.

Don knocked on the metal door, feeling confident as hell, and as he opened up the door and took his first step in, he was pitched forward and pinned down. He began to squirm and struggle immediately, his heart was already pounding in his head, and the hot breath on the back of his neck didn't help in the least. "Damn lying whore," Blue growled into his ear slit. Donnie didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he'd be called that. "Make me think you give a damn about someone like me just to fuck with me... Damned dirty slut."  
"Wai-n-no! Blue, wait, please!" The giant turtle ignored the pleas of the little one, pushing all his weight on the kid's body. "If you want it that bad, then you'll fucking get it." The wall was beginning to crack just as the guards rushed in, prying the two turtles away from one another.

Blue couldn't really say that his actions were his. He kept cursing and shouting every conceivable insult he could come up with concerning what he'd seen that morning. As if the kid could love him. Some story he had. Traumatized enough to do it again, is what he was. The head guard had Don bundled up in his arms, shaking uncontrollably while beginning to hyperventilate. The head guard - one of the few guards that wasn't a total dick - recognized the signs and hurried the little olive turtle to the arena mistress. Midnight was swift in her treatment - she never trusted any nurse or medic of hers with her little Donatello. Lady Midnight had nearly been poisoned a few times by doing that, and she knew they wouldn't hesitate with her Donatello. 

She kept him close through the night, and, of course, ordered for Blue to be put into the next arena fight with the giant red that she'd bought. She only bought the red because he seemed to be a good partner for a few triceraton girls she had employed in her personal harem, but he would be enough of a punishment for Blue. Midnight didn't care for Blue anymore. She would have wished, if not for Donatello, that he die and rot alone without a shred of love or happiness. As it was, she was going to try arranging a buyer within the next week, though she knew Donatello would ask her not to. And that finding a willing buyer for him would be a chore, at best.

He was known locally as a vicious beast, and news traveled quickly. But hopefully someone would take him soon. She didn't want Blue within a hundred yards of her Donatello again.

-

The click of heels echoed through the hall. It was a foreboding noise that all of the veteran fighters knew foretold doom. Raph didn't know any better, so he glared as the unknown woman walked into his cell, where he sat all alone, wishing that Donnie could come back. The white-clad woman stepped in without emotion in her olive-skinned face. She stared down with cold eyes. Despite her love for dear Donatello, Midnight despised the gladiators. She saw them all as unclean, mindless, worthless animals. This one was no exception. 

"Wha'cha want wit' me, woman?" Midnight sneered down in disgust. "You defiled my prize possession with your filth. I want recompense." Raph's eyes went wide. He hadn't known anything about this woman's 'possessions', much less her prize one. "I ain't done nothin' with ya damn toys. What 'cha comin' in here for?"   
"Don't lie to my face! You've deflowered my dear little turtle, Donatello. I have videographic evidence of it, too. Deny it again, monster, and I'll be sure to punish you severely." Lady Midnight pulled from an inner pocket of her coat, a thin screen and showed the red turtle the video she had received a few nights prior. Raph watched and cringed, but nothing more. He didn't like to witness his...'matings' any more than once. "Yeah, so? You wanted it." 

Lady Midnight quirked one of her angular brows. "I ordered no such thing. Who told you I asked for this?"  
"Damn guard. Said we couldn't come out til someone said so. I know how this shit works. I been in this neighborhood for too damn long to not see what all that is."  
"What guard?"  
"Couldn't tell ya. If I saw his face again, I could, but I dunno what 'is name is."  
"I'll bring them in. I expect an honest choice." 

Raph stared as she walked out. Now he worried. Don said he'd never had another guy before. And he was able to tell while they were fucking that he was inexperienced and that it probably hurt. The near-crying attested to that. Raph didn't want to think that Donnie got hurt because of him. Then again, since the broad was asking him, he probably did end up hurting the little guy... Poor kid.

-

Don sat in the enormous bed, doing nothing but thinking as he waited for Lady Midnight. The whole of the past few days was making his world spin on its head. He didn't know why he was being used the way he was. He didn't know why Blue, one of the few gladiators he really, truly loved, was so angry at him. He didn't know anything anymore, being honest with himself. All Donnie wanted was someone to hug him, love him, hold him. Midnight would do it, but her arms felt empty. He didn't trust Blue with much anything. Raph...he was the closest he'd get, but after everything Blue'd put him through, Donnie didn't want to get too close in case Raph wanted to go down that road, too. 

He didn't want to take a third chance. As if being done away with by Cat wasn't enough for him...

-

Midnight held the sword tip to the battered man's throat. She was nowhere near finished with him, and she intended for him to suffer longer. For the moment, he was spent. Nobody had fun when they were tired. She was sick of all the filth she had to put up with. Her priority was to keep her little turtle happy until he was old enough to really take over. Everything was falling apart.

First Blue comes along, completely fucking up little Donatello's sense of peace and routine. He'd made a royal mental wreck of her little one. Then Raphael. He defiles little Donatello, ruins his body, and now he's set a dark seed into her dear little darling's precious head. They're driving everything to hell. Midnight glared at the man whose jealousy had cost her her servant boy's innocence. And before all of this, she had to slowly wash away all of the damned hell with the Killer Cat. Her pieces were falling apart.

Midnight turned on her heel, and marched out of the room. She wanted to be rid of all of the turtles. She almost wanted to be rid of her dear little Donatello, as well.


	9. Bloody Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue is angry. He hates Donnie now. He doesn't know why. He was right after all.

Blue had raged in his cell all night. He was becoming so hellishly enraged that he didn't really care that he was beginning to starve himself. As far as he was concerned, dying would put him better off than living ever would. One could say he was heartbroken, but then again, it was hard to tell with one like Blue.  
...He was so angry because he felt taken advantage of. The only other emotional attachment he'd allowed himself to have was when he was very young. Another slave about his age had been getting wailed on by some of the bigger boys, and had Blue not stopped it, he knew that they probably could've killed him.

As it was, though, that kid had been grabbed away in the middle of the night, but Blue was not asleep then. No, no, he opened his eye right as his friend was being taken away. Being carried by the lip of his carapace, Blue had tried to hold onto his buddy, but he was kicked hard in the stomach, thrown back, and left to cry for the rest of the night. Now, he couldn't even remember what his friend looked like. Scrawny, not very well built for hard slave labor, but otherwise, he couldn't remember a thing. Blue later learned that the word was 'traumatizing experience'. Never again did he care for another living thing but himself.

Until now. Donnie had started to make him feel like such an ass for being so hard, and then he just proved Blue right by whoring himself out to this giant red God-only-knows-what-it-was. There was no room in the gladiator's mind for forgiveness or reason. He just wanted to kill. He was getting his wish today. Four guards came in to announce the fight Blue would be having in twenty minutes, but he just said, "Fuck off, meat bags." Practically being dragged to the arena gate, Blue snapped, bit, kicked, swung, and fought against the guards the whole way. He didn't want to do anything but sit in his dank cell and vent, think, contain himself, make that urge to kill grow into a monster.

Half-thrown out onto the sand, Blue instantly swung to look for the little meat sack that he wanted so badly to kill. The box was empty. Well, not EMPTY - Midnight was sitting there with a few scantily clad girls tending to her. But Donnie was nowhere to be seen. 'Better for him...' The announcer was far too annoying to listen to, so Blue's sight instantly zoomed in on the red thing that was hunkering in the cool shadow of the stadium. The damned red thing that took Don before he did...as if he wanted it now, though. Blue really wasn't sure why he was so angry after the fact. All the kid had done was prove him right. And Blue usually enjoyed being right.

He wasn't attached... He repeated that to himself. 'I didn't love him, I didn't love him, I didn't love the little prick, I didn't love him...' On and on and on he chanted in his mind, for about twenty seconds, until the crowd screamed for the match to begin. Blue hated crowds. But, he was after the beefy fuck's blood anyway. May as well have it over with. He was very still while Blue picked himself up, even while he approached to get an attack in. Blue was much too concerned about this stillness to get any closer than four feet away. Instead, he kicked sand up at the red one. Raph barely flinched. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, but otherwise didn't move. Feeling more confident, Blue made to grab the other turtle by his arm so he could toss him around and be done with it, but as soon as he brushed against the blood red scales, sharp points dug into his ankle and his other leg was trapped by a meaty red arm. Blue banged against the shell protecting the entrapments, but the only response was Raph's teeth biting further into his leg. Blue could feel the blood start to drip down his foot and onto the sand. He took hold of the lip of Raph's carapace and began to push against it. He pried and pushed until Raph finally rolled off and away. No time to assess injuries, so Blue just charged him without a second thought.

Bad choice.

As soon as he got within a few steps, Raph lurched forward, slamming into Blue's legs, and sending him head over heels into the wall. Hitting it shell-first, stars danced in his vision before it cleared to see the red turtle dragging him out onto the sand. "C'mon, kid, I don't like ya either, but I don't wanna-"  
"Shut up and hit me, dammit!" Raph grimaced at him. "Dumb kid..." As Blue finally thought he was going to get a moment to pick himself up, he was lifted back up and thrown onto his front. The impact made his lower jaw hurt, but felt fine otherwise. Before he could do anything, though, he got picked up again and went flying across the arena. He actually landed a little up in the stands right in front of Midnight's personal box. Blue struggled for a moment before he could find the strength to move. Glaring at Midnight he saw-  
She was just smiling. 

Grinning while her pet's favorite toy was getting pulled apart like a rag doll. She was making it pretty clear that he had been right from the start. That he was just another dirty fighter for the entertainment of drunks and sluts. Blue hated, couldn't stand thinking like that. He didn't want to accept it, nor would he ever. A trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth while Blue pushed himself back into the arena and immediately regretted it. Something he hadn't noticed when he got in was the weapons the other turtle had. They were viciously spiked knuckles that wrapped around his hands that had attached gauntlets which extended a little ways up his arms. One punch in his side spouted more blood. A wild swing to his stomach wasn't bad, but only until Raph started hitting harder. He hit like a truck on steroids going full speed on the highway as if the devil was after it. Blue swore that there were cracks in his plastron. It only took a few hard swings to get Blue so dizzy that he couldn't stand up straight. He stumbled around for only a few minutes before the red terrapin swung downward one last time, driving Blue into the sand and leaving him to bleed there, unconscious. 

The spikes on his knuckles weren't big, but he'd hit Blue a lot in spots, on his sides, his legs, and his arms. He probably wouldn't feel good when he woke up. 

Midnight waved her hand and the unconscious fighter was carted off, leaving Raph feeling very exposed and nervous standing in the ring, waiting on some kind of signal that he could leave. A few guards got him and led him up to Midnight's box, where she sat, unperturbed, while the blood was cleaned off the sand. It was only flushed with water, but it looked as if nothing ever bled on it. "Raphael, I thank you for doing battle with the beast." From the way she said the word 'beast', Raph assumed that there wasn't supposed to be any poetic meaning in it. "He was put rightfully in his place. I apologize that I may have seemed harsh when I met you a few days ago." Was this all? Easy.

"Ain't a problem wit' me. So long 's I get fed and watered, I don' care much." Midnight caught herself before she began to laugh. "Well, no worry there. I'll be sure to have Donatello feed you well tonight. But I trust," she added, gaze darkening, "that he will leave without any trouble. Yes?" Raph shrunk back and nodded silently. He wasn't often scared of humans, but this woman made him truly frightened.

"Yeah, I-I won't bother 'im." Just like a pendulum, Midnight was back to her fairly cheery, serene expression. "Good. Guards, get him back safely, and I expect nothing from you lot either." She glared at the two men flanking the giant turtle. "Right?" The two nodded vigorously. This was their job. They all considered themselves lucky that it was only one guy who'd been caught. At least half of the guard had been fired since the blue turtle had come in, and now every guard was trying their best to not fuck up.


	10. Innocence is The Sweetest of Ignorances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie is appalled at Lady Midnight's latest punishment. He doesn't care for much anymore. All that Donnie knows now is that he doesn't want any replacement. He just wants Blue. Someone he can cuddle with, someone who can stand him. If only Blue could...

Donnie was well-hidden when the guards threw Blue - still unconscious - back into his cell. He'd chosen to hunker down in the corner next to the door, hide and wait for Blue to be sent back. But Don hadn't expected the fighter to come back such a bloody mess. He had to contain himself and not fling his arms around Blue the first moment he dropped to the floor. It took every bit of self-control he had to wait until the guards had left before scurrying over and cleaning up the blood as best he could. It wasn't easy, given that he had to clean with nothing but his bare hands and what little spit he could produce, plus the metal wrist-cuffs that kept his hands chained together. He didn't make it very far before Blue began to stir. He groaned, tried to get up, then fell back down immediately. "Fucking red bastard," he growled through gritted teeth. Don knew what he meant was Raph, but he said nothing. He didn't want to think that such a sweet guy could be capable of inflicting this much damage. 

Again, Blue tried to push himself up and Donnie let him, watched him breathe steadily until he finally realized he wasn't alone. "What the hell do you want, you...fucking..." Blue growled again, angry with something else now. Dearly did he want to call Donnie some kind of name. Anything that came to mind. Slut, whore, backstabber, harlot, moron, anything! But he simply couldn't get the words out. They caught. Got stuck in his throat on the way up. And there they died because Blue knew that, for as angry as he was, he had no right to be. He knew, even as he watched the video, that Donnie didn't want to do any of it. He could see it clearly on the poor slave's face. Yet he chose to just throw his tantrum and try to hurt him. What filth. What an utter _monster_ he was.

Blue balled up his fists and let loose an incredibly calm sigh. Donnie had half-expected to be pinned again. After all that had happened, maybe he should've been grateful that that was all that happened. "I'm sorry," they muttered in unison. Blue pulled his head up to stare incredulously at the little turtle while Donnie just hid his face behind his hands. "No, Donnie... Please. It's been my fault from day one, you don't-"  
"But I forced you. Made you get into this. I...I couldn't do that. To anyone. Not on purpose. It's not your fault. You... It was all me. I'm the...the real..." Hot tears streaked his face behind his hands. Donnie felt like trash. He'd started the whole thing and he knew it. He wouldn't let Blue think that he was the cause of it. He just wasn't. While Don sobbed as quietly as he could - failing miserably - Blue crawled over, in spite of his aching body, and gently pried the smaller turtle's hands away from his face. Donnie's deep brown irises were shaking, and his eyes were rimmed with red as he lifted his sight to Blue. "I-I...I never-"  
"Quit that. It's not your fault. Got it? It's mine." Donnie didn't want to hear it, pulling his hands away and crying into his arm. "N-no, i-i-it's...it's all my fault," Donnie bawled, voice sounding stuffy. "I n-never wanted this. I just...I just..." He could barely force the words out now. His head leaned forward and thumped against Blue's chest, where he continued to wail. "Donnie... Please, stop. I can't watch you blame yourself for this."  
"I-it-"  
"You know what, it's just as much my fault as yours. I didn't know how to take it. You didn't know what you were doing. That even it up for us?" Don nodded, but continued his shaky crying until he felt utterly dry.

"I-"  
"I am too. Don't talk. Not until you get all this out. I don't wanna hear it." He was still being a hard-ass but...this, Donnie could bare with. Neither said another word until dusk, a few hours later. Donnie had settled for laying against Blue, and Blue had his arms tightly wrapped around Donnie's torso. They didn't want to let go of the moment. However, Don finally popped the question that had plagued his mind for the whole of the day. "Did you want it to be you?"

The gladiator's mind was foggy from the comforting warmth, but pulled himself out of it as quickly as he could. "Hm?"  
"To...take me first?" Blue squeezed his arms a little tighter, in some attempt to hope that this wouldn't set him off. "Probably. I got so angry after I heard what you did, I didn't care about it, but...I think I did." Don went silent for a while longer. "Want to?" Blue froze up, arms locked. "Right...right now? In here?"  
"Where else? _When_ else? I want to do it. For you. Show you I love you."

\- - -

Donnie didn't really know what to do past what he'd seen from Lady Midnight's little harem she kept. He knew that she only preferred the girls because men were greedy, to her, but maybe this wasn't too much different. Blue was situated back, leaning against the wall, while Donnie straddled his waist, trying to work up the nerve to start. He'd seen how Midnight dealt with her girls when she got...needy. Maybe he just had to go about it the same way. 

The little slave pushed himself back then lowered down until his mouth was hovering above the slit he knew was there. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard, being a guy trying to fuck with another. Don swiped his tongue up Blue's slit, trying to focus on repeating the same actions he'd seen girls do a thousand times when he peeked in on younger gladiators. The very thought of keeping all that in his head...he blushed profusely, even more so when he felt himself getting hard just off the thought. "H-hey, what's wrong?"   
"N-nothing, it's nothing. Just...trying to go off of what I've seen." Don ignored the raunch-fest going on in his head to get another lick at Blue's slit. Maybe he was just as much of a virgin, because that was all it took for his dick to slip out. That didn't exactly make the dirty thoughts in his head go away. 

Don swallowed down the saliva accumulating in his mouth and lowered his head to take in the heated member. He slipped his mouth over the head, running his tongue around the sensitive bit of flesh. Without a second thought, he inched his way down, sucking the whole way. Above him, Blue was turning into a heated mess, hands on his forehead, breathing heavy as he felt the warm, wet suction over his cock. All those years of denying every girl that looked his way...Blue would have regretted every second if this hadn't been Donnie. But somehow, he felt like this was just a better way to lose his virginity, being sucked off by this one kid who decided to show him some decency. He just felt bad that he couldn't do the same for little Donnie, but he could deal with it for this. _Hell_ , this was great.

When Don couldn't push himself any further down, Blue was on the edge of insanity. Donnie couldn't get more than halfway down his thick member, but Blue wanted, _needed_ more. His tail thumped wildly against the floor as a brilliant, totally not-instinctual idea popped in his head. "No more of that crap," he muttered, dirty smile playing on his lips. "Big Red might've gotten you first, but damn me if I'm gonna waste this." Blue reached down and pulled Donnie up to him by the lip of his carapace, lining him up with his cock, ready to see what it was he missed. "You okay with this?"  
"Y-yeah..." Blue slowly lowered him down and moaned at the velvety warm tightness he was getting around his dick. "F-fuck, Donnie. You...you gonna be o-okay?" Don's heavy pants drowned out most of his words, but he nodded. His little olive tail curled around Blue's, both intertwining and almost playing with each other.

Blue was still trying to get over the addicting warmth he had around his dick while Donnie did his best to ride, doing just as he was with his blowjob, trying to recreate what he'd seen before. He knew he wasn't doing all that great, but Blue was happy anyway. The pleased scent that rolled off him attested to that much. Don balled his fists up against Blue's chest, gritting his teeth as he fought to keep quiet. All he wanted was for this little thing to be special, to be private. To be something for just him and Blue to have. Seeing how hard he was fighting, Blue thought he could do Donnie a favor and pushed his mouth over Don's. The kiss was awkward at best, but it kept them both quiet while Don tried to do his best for his love. He was far too slow for his alpha male, though. The mingling scents were driving Blue crazy with dominant need.

He rolled, careful not to crush Donnie with his weight, and then bucked his hips forward to get some more friction on himself. Donnie yelped a little, but it was plenty muffled by their mouths. He seemed to be fine, so Blue risked taking his mouth away, growling his possessive wants into Donnie's ear slits. "Red's lucky he got you before me," he rumbled, chained hands straining against the cuffs that held him. "'Cause right now, I don't plan on giving anyone else a chance at my Donnie. Not even the bitch that owns us." Donnie churred, hot breath tickling his neck. "That's my good boy. I'll bet you love this. Nice vanilla sex instead of that rough shit. You're just the sweetest little turtle I've ever known. This is what you deserve. Warm, vanilla boyfriend and no bad guys to ruin it. I...ah, fuck!" The alpha seemed to cut out for a moment as Donnie squirmed. Blue suddenly thought of how much he was probably turning him on without any kind of release. He wasn't exactly good at it, but Blue did his best to give Don some kind of handjob, still trying to fuck him. 

When Donnie finally did come, the little spasm made his ass tighten around Blue, sending the alpha's eyes rolling back in his head. He had to bite his own lip just to keep from bucking again. Blood dripped from his lip as Blue finally worked up the energy to finish himself, giving one last push in to get him going. 

Blue panted, Donnie's toes curled while the air was sucked out of his chest, and both of them felt horrendously tired. Don fell asleep almost immediately. And so it was left to Blue to clean up, who, honestly, hadn't even had foreplay before. This was all new and weird, especially when he thought on what he'd said while they were fucking. What scared him most was how much he knew he meant it. Apparently his little 'no attachments' rule was going to be null and void before long, if it wasn't already.


End file.
